Ianto's 'day after'
by The Boeshane Babe
Summary: The morning after the first night he spent with Jack...and Ianto isn't a happy bunny...?


**Ianto's 'day after'**

**8am**

It was unusual for me not to be the first in. I felt a slight twinge of guilt seeing Gwen tapping away at her terminal, Tosh flicking through a technical manual and Owen neatly laying out his instruments for his next autopsy.

"Morning Gwen, morning Tosh," I smiled amiably, trying not to sound too sheepish, "Much going on?"

"Quiet as the grave," Gwen glanced at me, "Old boy in Ponty thinks he's seen aliens at the bottom of the garden…"

"As opposed to fairies," I interjected.

"As opposed to fairies…," Gwen agreed, trying not to smile at my little quip, "Anyway basically Yan the highlight of my bloody day is going all the way there just for a chat with him."

"It could be worse, "Tosh looked up, "It'll probably come to nothing but at least it's a day out and the sun is shining."

"True," Gwen nodded.

"You're late, Teaboy," Owen appeared at the top of the medical bay. As usual the tone was condescending and he looked at me with his best schoolmaster look.

"Well, first time for everything," I shrugged as I made my way to my coffee machine.

"Getting a life these days?" Owen muttered with no real interest in a reply.

Owen, even your sarky barbs are not going to deflate my mood right now. I turned my back on him and the girls and went into automatic mode rustling up their morning beverages.

"Morning everyone!" a loud hearty greeting from the boss as he swung into the hub, dumping his greatcoat on the sofa, "All quiet?"

"As the grave," Gwen repeated her previous phrase. She shot a cheeky grin at Jack, "Don't suppose we can bunk off early today then?"

"We'll see," Jack smiled back, not giving anything away, "If you're good I might let you skip school…"

"Oh goody…," Owen deadpanned, "Now there's something to look forward to…"

"I'm off to Pontypridd in a minute about some aliens in someone's garden," Gwen pulled her jacket on, "Any chance of a coffee before I go, Ianto?"

"With you right now," I gave her my best efficient smile.

"Morning Yan," Jack addressed my back, "Ok?"

Well, you've asked me that about three times already this morning actually – once when I woke up, once in the shower and once in the car when you wouldn't shut up telling me how to drive. I think the replies you got were "Mmmm," "I'd be a lot more ok if this shower wasn't so small," and a curt "Uh-huh."

"I'm fine, sir," was what I said back though, handing him his coffee and taking Gwen's mug to her.

"Anytime today might be nice!" Owen's voice called out from down in the medical bay.

"Don't mind him, "Tosh whispered at me as I took her coffee to her.

Owen greeted me at the top of the steps with his usual dour expression and took his mug without thanking me, "There's something about you today, Teaboy. Late in and you almost had a spring in your step as you bounced up here…"

That's because I feel bloody brilliant Owen. If you'd have grilled me on the subject yesterday I probably couldn't honestly remember the last time I had sex, but as it is I shagged the boss within an inch of his life last night and I'm feeling pretty damn good right now…

"Oats," I smiled at him.

"What, you're getting them?" Owen eyed me suspiciously.

Yes, indeedy! I skipped back down the steps, "Porridge, Owen, porridge. As a doctor I'm sure you're well aware of the benefits of porridge oats in the morning."

And a soaking wet Jack Harkness under a shower come to that. Ianto, restrain yourself and wipe the smirk that is forming off your lips…oh and actually go gargle with something and get the taste of your boss out of your mouth. Wicked thoughts, Jones, keep 'em in check…

I caught Jack's eye as I moved back to the coffee machine to tidy up. He quickly looked away.

"I've got an important telephone discussion with H.M. shortly, "Jack duly straightened his already straight braces and touched a hand fleetingly to check his flies as if Her Majesty was right in front of him, "So if I could have some peace and no interruptions please?"

There were nods all round as Jack went to his office.

"Yan?" he turned.

"Yes?" tried not to sound too eager.

"There's half a ton of paperwork on my desk that needs filing," a blank face and a look that went straight through me, "And maybe you'd like to order pizza later? - The usual for everybody."

Not awaiting acknowledgement Jack swung into his office slamming the door behind him.

**10.30**

(Personal diary)

I wouldn't describe it so much as upset but rather put out. I can fully understand that the Captain wants to remain professional in front of the others but he's actually ignoring me more than usual. This is just insulting. I might have been yet another casual shag to him but…well, I'd never had sex with another man before…and it would have been nice if could actually be relatively civil to me today.

Relatively civil? – Every time I go and get another pile of the endless filing he huffs at me as if I'm interrupting, even when half the time I know I'm not. When I took Jack another cup of coffee (which he requested) he had his feet up on the desk so I had to lean over to put his mug down. Did he touch me? – Did he heck! I wasn't doing that just to get felt up…but this _is_ Jack Harkness we're talking about. Obviously a bit distracted, I nearly forgot to shut the door after me as I went out and so got "Door!" bawled at me.

He won't meet my eye. For fuck's sake was it that bad?

**1.00**

I'm sat here twisting paperclips and pretending they're Jack's neck….or if I want to be really mean…no, being a man myself I couldn't condone _that_ thought….

I went out at about twelve to fetch the pizzas. Gwen was back and Jack convened a field operative meeting in the boardroom: seems that the 'junior field operative' wasn't required. I barely cadged a slice of the meat feast pizza and spent my time tidying desks for the umpteenth time for want of something to do.

The mean part of me wants to hit Jack. What happened between us – well, I wasn't backward in coming forward so to speak and I think in a way I surprised him – but it was still a big deal to me. But I suppose I should have known….fall for the seductive Harkness charm and go to bed with him and feel like you're the used dishcloth the following day because he can hardly look at you. Thanks.

Fuck – this is going to be hard working with him (you don't say!). Big mistake Jones, but put it down to experience and hope things can return to normal at work soon. Normal? (Whoops, just snapped a biro). Normal? – Bollocks you still fancy Jack something terrible…

**2pm**

Ha! Busy checking my emails when guess who messaged me:

Jack: How you doing, Yanny?

(Argh!- Do not call me that name, bastard…)

Me: Filing complete. The Hub is neat and tidy. Did you want me to dispose of the pizza rubbish?

Jack: Can do that myself. Wanna pop up to my office?

(Do NOT even think of rushing up the stairs and subdue slight stirring in the trousers)

Me: Some work you need me to do, sir?

Jack: Well…

Me: Jack?

Jack: Yes, Yan?

Me: Apologies since you're my boss but FUCK OFF

Almost instantly my mobile rang – like I didn't know who it was. I let it ring until it stopped and then duly pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent a text:

"_Jack. If you require me to complete tasks in keeping with the smooth running of Torchwood Three, then I will give my undivided attention and will complete said tasks with usual efficiency. However, if you're trying to get into my trousers (again) please look elsewhere – not interested. Ianto_."

Liar, liar, who are you kidding? - You want to get into his trousers as much as he does yours. All the same I thought I put my point across rather pretty well…

**2.30**

The others are all going home soon – nothing much doing here and Jack has said we can all go. Tosh just asked me what the matter was because apparently I'm banging things around with a face like a wet weekend.

"No change there then," quipped Owen.

Seriously, I am so going to insert one of Owen's medical instruments where the sun doesn't shine if he doesn't shut up….

**3.00**

Jack is looking contrite. He keeps trying to catch my eye and he made a point of almost rubbing against me when he passed by just now. Still a bastard though.

**3.30**

I came back from the archives to find a note from Jack, written in his wonderfully old fashioned hand writing:

"_Dear Ianto,_

_Most sincere apologies – I've been a complete bastard today haven't I? I'm trying to convince myself I'm being professional but actually you scare the hell out of me and I rather overdid it by ignoring you._

_Sorry, by saying you scare me I don't mean that in bad way, please believe me,. You've just shaken things up good and proper and I haven't felt like this in a while._

_Please let me know what I can do to make things right._

_Jack x"_

**4.30**

I'm a bad boy. I made the boss grovel a fair bit before I jumped him. Oh yes, on his knees and everything…!

I'm a very bad boy. As I've said before, Jack is a charming bastard and maybe I give in too easy to that charm. Do I care? Not right now, no. Just gone to fetch us some coffee and now I'm heading back to bed. Yeah I know…late afternoon…and we're both going to be very bad together. Turn off the light as you leave….


End file.
